Serpent King
by Manowarrior
Summary: Harry Potter an Lord of the Rings crossover


**Serpent King.**

**Chapter 1. I'm Where?**

**Valinor**

Varda gazed up at the stars as she pondered about the boy named Harry James Potter. The almost fourteen year old boy had a terrible destiny on him, one which she knew was impossible for him to fulfil. If His relatives had treated him like they should have done, then he would have managed but with the way things were he just did not have the will to do what he must do.

She sighed regretfully, the war of the ring several ages ago had claimed too many lives, and when Voldemort returned it would send the world into eternal darkness until judgment day itself, unless she could interfere. With a renewed sense of purpose she went to the halls of Mandos to speak with the master of the dead.

"That's it Varda, you have finally lost it. You wish to send the boy back through time to somewhere before the war of the ring for the sole purpose of preparing him to fight Voldemort? You do realize that Sauron was more terrible than Voldemort can ever be?"

"Yes my friend I do realize this, but, we shall endeavour to make sure that he is gifted with one of the so called rings of power, of all the men, dwarves or elves that has passed through the ages I have never seen one with a more stubborn will when pushed. The difficult time that he will be in will wake up his spirit. This is the only way for him to achieve his destiny".

She sighed mournfully as she remembered the things she had seen. "I have tried to find another way, yet this is the only way I can see that does not lead to eternal darkness, you must help me with this.

"Very well, but you will get the pleasant duty of informing Manwe about this plan of yours".

"So be it, You will explain it to the boy when he appears then?"

"Yes Varda, I shall explain alright, and I shall make sure that he knows this was your idea not mine".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Hogwarts, June 1994**

'_This is it, I'm about to have my soul sucked out by a dementor'_, His mind was unusually clear even as his end neared. He had tried with all his might to stop the dementors from getting Sirius, and now he was going to end up worse than dead for his efforts.

A cold rotten hand grasped his neck with an iron grip and forced his face up to the eyeless face of the dementor. He tried with all of his might to shake himself loose. He grasped for something… anything to help him, and just as the dementor plunged its mouth towards his face it happened. Bright white light blasted out from his body and flung the dementor back like a rag doll. The pulsing white waves continued until every dementor was screaming out in pain as their corrupted bodies were blasted by wave after wave of pure magic.

As one their screams reached a crescendo as every single soul they had taken broke free. Hundreds of souls yelled out their cries of joy as they moved on to the next great adventure. All that was left of the dementors were piles of dust and their robes. Amongst the remains of the dementors Sirius black awoke and looked around strangely before spotting Hermione lying unconscious.

He quickly moved over to check on her and swore heartily as he realized that she was slipping into insanity due to the dementors earlier attacks. After a little doubt he picked up her body and ran as fast as he could towards the school.

It was fifteen minutes later that Sirius barged into the hospital wing, startling Dumbledore, Fudge, Pomphrey and McGonagall.

"She needs help quickly, suffering from dementor exposure", he gasped out as he sank slowly to the ground, unaware or more likely too tired to care about the fact that every single one of them held him at wand point.

"B-B-Black, SAVE ME", Fudge yelled as he hid behind Dumbledore.

"I'm innocent Albus, Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as Remus can confirm my story later".

"But how Sirius, you were after all the secret… keeper! Oh Sirius, why didn't you tell anyone?" Dumbledore asked as he realized exactly what had happened. Not that it was difficult to gleam the information from Sirius' mind when he was clearly broadcasting his thoughts for everyone to hear.

"I thought it was the perfect ruse, nobody would expect James and Lily to use Peter, of course the cheating devil cut of his finger and framed me when I caught up with him and then escaped through the sewers as a rat".

"Secret Keeper, rat, Peter? What the hell is he talking about Dumbledore?" Fudge asked fearfully from behind Dumbledore.

"All will be explained in a bit Cornelius, Severus, if you would be so kind as to fetch us some veritaserum".

The recently awakened Snape nodded distastefully before walking out with his robes flapping behind him.

A few minutes later Snape returned with a small phial of veritaserum in his hand and delivered it over to Dumbledore. "Now Sirius, open your mouth".

Sirius obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the three drops Dumbledore placed on his tongue.

"What is your Name?"

"Sirius Orion Black", Sirius intoned emotionlessly.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No".

"Did or do you support Voldemort or any of his ideologies?"

"No".

"Were you the Potters Secret Keeper?"

"No".

"Then who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew, I came up with the plan. I didn't think anyone would think that James and Lily would use someone as pathetic as Peter as their Secret Keeper", Sirius' voice cracked a bit, as his strong emotions struggled against the potion.

"What happened the day Peter was killed?"

"I managed to catch up to Peter on a muggle street in London. When I found him he yelled for the whole street to hear how I had betrayed Lily and James, then he blew up the street with the wand he had hidden behind his back, he then cut off his finger and escaped down the sewers in his rat form".

"Rat form, what do you mean?" Dumbledore asked intrigued.

"James, Peter and I became illegal animagus in our fifth year to help Remus during his transformations on the full moon",

"And why did you break out of Azkaban?"

"I saw Peter in his animagus form in the Daily Prophet, he has been living as the Weasleys pet for the last twelve years. Anyway I knew that Harry was at Hogwarts and sleeping in the same dorm as that traitor, so I decided to break out with the help of my animagus form".

"I think we have heard enough, Severus administer the antidote".

Once Sirius had returned to his normal self he looked hopefully up at Dumbledore. "Does this mean that I'm a free man?"

"I would thinks so, don't you agree Cornelius", Dumbledore asked Fudge while giving him a pointed look.

"Yes- yes of c-course, you're innocent after all, but what are we going to do? I mean the Wizengamot, and how is the prophet going to take this? I'm ruined", he finished with a depressing whine.

"Now, now Cornelius. Sirius was thrown in Azkaban without a trial, that means that a written pardon signed by yourself and I the Chief Warlock would make him a free man, and his incarceration can not be laid at your feet, it was Crouch after all who threw him in Azkaban without a trial".

"Yes, yes you're right", Fudge babbled excitedly drinking in Dumbledore's words like they were life itself. "We'll just write up a pardon and then I'll deal with the prophet and send the dementors away of course… naturally you will be compensated for your unjust years in Azkaban".

"Thank you Minister, you have no idea how much this means to me", Sirius said gracefully as he shook Fudge's hand.

It was a couple of hours later and everything had been settled. Sirius' pardon had been written, and Fudge had given a statement to the Daily Prophet, warning them about the exoneration of Sirius and the fact that Peter Pettigrew was the real murdered and still out in the world somewhere. There had been some confusion about just what had happened to the dementors and the Ministry would return later to make a thorough investigation.

"I can't wait to tell Harry that I've been freed", Sirius told Dumbledore as they stared out over lake.

"Wait a moment, Harry was with you tonight?" at Sirius' nod Dumbledore briefly panicked.

"I have not seen him anywhere, we must find him quickly".

Both men ran as fast as they could up to Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore immediately started to tap one of his strange silver instruments, his brow creasing more with every tap.

"I have some bad news Sirius. Harry is no longer at Hogwarts, as a matter of fact he is nowhere in England".

Sirius sat down heavily in a chair, his mind unable to grasp the idea that Harry was gone. "Are, are you sure Albus?"

"Yes Sirius, but from what I can tell he is alive and healthy, do not worry, we shall find him".

But in that aspect Albus Dumbledore was completely wrong, as Harry Potter had disappeared entirely.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Valinor, Halls of Mandos.**

White light, was the first thing that came to Harry's eyes, yet after some adjustment he could see where he was. He was in a room so Huge that no mortal could have created it. An endless hall of white stone with white pillars that continued so far up that he couldn't even see the roof.

Before him on a massive stone chair sat a giant. He looked old with a long grey beard and several wrinkles on his face, but such power Harry had never felt from anyone. The old man, exuded a force so strong that Harry was struck speechless by his very presence. He felt like he was standing in front of a being with infinite wisdom and power, yet he felt no fear, only exultation at being allowed to be in his presence.

"Who… who are you?" Harry asked after he could find his voice.

"_**I am Mandos you Potter. I am a Vala and the Master of the Dead".**_

"Oh…so…uh…am I dead then?"

Mandos looked partially amused at this question, because a small smile stretched over his face. _**"No you Harry, you are not dead, but you are not exactly alive for the moment either. You see you have a destiny before you. The one you call Lord Voldemort heard a prophecy that told of the person with the power to defeat him, he believed you to be the one and so decided to kill you before you could become a real threat, but when he struck down your mother in cold blood and tried to kill you, he marked you as his equal".**_

"_**You are the only one with the chance to destroy him forever, yet due to your unfortunate upbringing you will not be able to do so. Therefore The Vala are taking some drastic measures, you will be sent back in time, to when the world was still relatively young. There you shall mature, and you will find the skills you need to destroy Voldemort". **_

"_**When you are ready, seek out the Elves and take one of their ships into the west".**_

"B-but, how? Why? When will I know if I'm ready?"

"_**Only you will know the answer to that, but I can tell you one thing, your destiny will be revealed to you in due time, and one last word of advice, you need neither spell nor wand to perform magic, it's always inside of you, you only need the will, belief and imagination to use it"**_.

Before Harry could even ask more questions, he was once again blinded by white light and then he fell into the bliss of unconsciousness".

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Middle Earth. Harad. Year 1577 of the Second Age.**

'_Something tells me I wasn't dreaming'_, Harry could see endless waves of fields, with rocks and small woods. Nothing around him seemed familiar, and what was worse he couldn't find his wand either.

He cursed loudly when the skies opened and drenched him with rain he started to walk towards the mountains he could see in the distance, at least he had a chance of finding life there.

He had been walking almost a day when he collapsed. He was hungry, he was freezing and his legs seemed to be killing him. He went into a foetal position as he tried as best as he could to get some warmth into his body, if he'd only had his wand he could have started a fire to dry himself.

It was then at the thought of his wand that he remembered Mandos' words: "you need neither spell nor wand to perform magic, it's always inside of you, you only need the will, belief and imagination to use it".

If Mandos was right, then that should mean that he could light a fire without his wand. With fresh hope he gathered together as many branches as he could from the forest he was seeking refuge in, and he quickly had a nice fire going, he only lacked fire so to speak.

"Incendio", he waved his hand yet nothing happened. He continued for almost an hour, no matter how many times he said the spell and waved his hand nothing happened. "INCENDIO", he yelled with frustration, he was going to light that damn campfire no matter what, and to his great shock the soaked branches alighted with flames.

With a whoop of joy he began to throw some of the bigger logs on to get some more heat from the fire. For the rest of the night he simply sat quietly before the fire as his clothes dried. He was already missing his friends, and Sirius would he be freed or did he have to run away again.

The next day was remarkably similar to the first one. He continued walking towards the mountains, only stopping to drink some water from a nearby river. At nightfall he was going to camp at another forest, when he heard sounds.

Hooves, many of them and they were coming straight towards him, he immediately gripped his walking staff a bit tighter as the riders came into his view. There were then of them, wearing a combination of red, black and purple, with gold jewellery. They had strange armour that seemed to be made of twined straws, and they had bows made out of bamboo, with stone tipped bamboo arrows.

Three of the riders stepped up the horses and walked towards him with stone tipped bamboo spears held out towards him. They kept yelling things in a language that he did not understand and they kept coming closer.

"Get back, I'm warning you", Harry yelled as he took a step away from them. Of course it didn't work and one of the men with spears jumped towards him.

Panicking Harry swung the staff towards the man as he yelled "EXPELLIARMUS", to the mutual shock of everyone the spear the man held was thrown out of his grip, and his body was thrown through the air, before it landed on a big rock with a sickening crunching sound.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the now dead man. "Ohmygod", Harry mumbled as he fell onto his knees and heaved. He hadn't meant to kill the man he only reacted out of panic. He continued to heave until his stomach had been emptied. He heard the other men move and as he turned his head up to look at them he saw and oncoming spear and then darkness.

When he awoke he groaned. His face felt like a troll had decided to use it like a punching bag, and then he remembered what had happened. One of the men had hit him in the pace with the shaft of his spear and probably knocked unconscious.

After a quick look around, he deduced that he was in some sort of tent. His hands were tied to a pole and so was another man, who looked at him with fear in his eyes. Before either one of them could say anything two men entered the tent and grabbed the other prisoner cut him loose and led him outside.

The man screamed with panic as he was dragged outside and Harry could hear hundreds cheer and jeer at him. For a few minutes the crowd cheered before a wail of pain could be heard and then the people outside exploded with frenzied cries of triumph. Soon the two men returned and dragged Harry out as well, and he could see what had the crowd in such a state. In the middle of the camp there was a deep pitch, and it was crowded with snakes, and as he looked at the roughly two hundred men women and children it became obvious that they were there to watch him be fed to the snakes.

The two men threw him down into the ditch and the crowd roared in appreciation, and then the snakes started to close with him. There had to be hundreds of snakes. Large constrictors, and smaller colourful ones, but one thing was certain they could easily kill him.

'_**Please don't hurt me'**_. As one the snakes stopped _**'The human ssspeakss?'**_

'_**Yes I do, please do not hurt me'**_.

The snakes started to withdraw and bowed their heads obediently. The crowd was in a state of shock. They had heard the strange hissing sounds that Harry had emitted, but to see the snakes back off that was truly something special.

One of the men armed with a spear jumped into the pit and started to drive Harry towards the snakes. Obediently Harry stepped back and to the crowd's shock the snakes parted for him like a crowds does for a king.

The man growled and took a threatening step towards Harry, only to withdraw as every single snake bared their fangs and started hissing, prepared to strike at any moment.

'_**Surround him, but do not bite'**_, one of the snakes nodded and the snakes swiftly moved and surrounded the quivering man.

"Your weapon?" Harry said to him as he demonstrated with his hands.

The man did not understand Harry's words, but the sign language was clear, 'put down your weapon and you will not be harmed'. The man roared with fear and hate and drew back his arm to throw the spear, when the snakes struck.

The man screamed in pain as dozens of various venoms were injected into his body and he fell to the ground and after a few agonizing spasms he died.

'_**Form a circle around me, with your heads towards the crowd'**_, immediately the snakes complied and formed a protective circle around Harry with their fangs bared towards the silent crowd.

For almost five minutes Harry and the snakes stared at the silent crowd, and then the crowd parted and a man stepped forward. He was dressed in a short brown loincloth, and he held a staff that was formed as a serpent with its head opened for attack. He had long curly black hair that was adorned with golden rings, feathers and beads and his toned body was adorned with several tattoos.

Carefully he stepped down into the pit and lowered himself to the ground on his knees with his head touching the ground. With both hands he held up the staff for Harry to take.

'_**Relax, do not attack unless I give the command'**_. The snakes lowered themselves to the ground once more and Harry uncertainly moved over to the man who had surrendered himself to his mercy. Not sure about what to do he grabbed the staff the man held and stepped back.

The man took a look up at Harry and yelled something for the crowd to hear and one after the other the fell kneeling to the ground with their arms and heads lowered in subservience. "Um, you can rise".

The man simply looked confused at Harry until Harry motioned for him to stand. Once it was clear what Harry wanted the man nodded and rose slowly while motioning for Harry to follow him.

'_**Wait for me here'**_, the snakes nodded and simply coiled up and rested while Harry followed the man. The man led Harry around the encampment and pointed out various things in a language that Harry couldn't understand. Then he led him up towards a small circle of standing stones, and the rest of the village followed behind them.

The stone circle didn't look to be anything special at first, but once he got closer he could see the elegant carvings of snakes on them, and in the middle of the circle a large throne of stone stood with a huge banner beside it.

The banner was a deep crimson colour with golden bands, and in the middle was an embroidered black serpent with a crown upon its head. The man gestured first to Harry and then pointed to the banner, and lastly to the simple golden band with three emeralds in it that laid on the throne.

Just to make sure Harry gestured for himself to take the golden band upon his head and then sit down on the throne, and he received an encouraging nod in return. With his heart in his throat Harry grabbed the surprisingly heavy golden band and placed it carefully on his head and then sat down on the throne.

Immediately the people who had followed cried out in jubilation, the meaning was clear he Harry James Potter not even fourteen years old had been chosen to be the king or chieftain of this tribe.

The entire night was filled with jubilations, various dishes had been brought before him, and though he had no clue what it actually was they tasted good. Most were unusually spicy but good nonetheless.

**000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000**

**Harad. Second Age. Year 1581.**

Harry James Potter, better known as the Serpent King or Lord Haradwyth was enjoying the sunset from the back of his horse Rathwyr. He was now almost eighteen years old, and had led his tribe over four surprisingly fast years.

He had been so busy. Suladan the shaman of the tribe who had crowned him four years earlier had taken it up as his mission to teach Harry everything there was to know about the Haradrim as they called themselves. At first he had spent months just learning the language, and after he had mastered it he began to learn the history of Haradrim.

They were a nomadic race, most of the tribes never living more than a few months at a time on a fixed location. There were hundreds of tribes, some like his own was a small one with barely two hundred men women and children, while others numbered over a thousand.

Yet, the smaller the tribe, the more dangerous it was. His own tribe had a force of warriors that was solely made up from skilled cavalry men, yet a tribe of six or seven hundred would normally have a small force of horsemen and mainly infantry men. And some tribes most of them barely bigger than a hundred people altogether lived and fought from the back of massive elephant like beast called Mumakil.

However this was going to change. Lately there had been sightings of other men invading the land from the sea and from the north, they had been well organised and every soldier had sharp swords and armour made from steel. Already eleven tribes had been destroyed or captured and used as slaves.

He had been taught how to shoot a bow and fight with a spear. How to ride and fight from a horse and lastly how to hunt. He had learned every skill the Haradrim could teach him. Suladan had taught him that to the Haradrim the snake was holy and a protector, and since he could speak to them and command them that made him holy and worthy of being their king.

His skills with magic had also improved. He struggled with magical arts that required a certain finesse like Transfiguration and Charms, but magic that could be used in a battle was easy, since it was a relatively simple manipulation of certain elements. Like creating a huge blast of air to throw away opponents, or make a translucent shield that could stop almost any force.

"My Lord, what is on your mind?" Suladan asked as he led his own horse up beside Harry's.

"You do not miss a thing do you my friend?" Harry sighed as he looked over the sweeping plains before him. "These men who have arrived, desire to conquer us. Greed and arrogance drives them and there is no thing that we can do to stop them. They are too many and too organized".

"We are but one tribe, in order to drive them out we must become stronger. I shall rally the tribes of Harad under my banner, and as the first king of Harad I shall drive them back to their own homeland".

"Very well My Lord, shall I gather your warriors then?" Harry just nodded to him and Suladan raced back towards the encampment.

A few hours later Harry inspected his force of warriors.

Thirty three men on horses. Every single one carried a spear and had bows slung on their backs and their quivers had been filled with poisoned arrows. "We ride south first and take over the tribes there, then our road leads to the west".

Harry's men roared with passion as Suladan unfolded the Serpent King's banner, and then the small force spurred their horses into a gallop.

The first tribe they encountered had been relatively small, not even two hundred altogether, and the sight of Harry sending four men flying away from him with a mere wave of his staff had quailed their courage. He had sent a few warriors as well as the women and children up to settle with his own tribe, while the twenty remaining warriors with horses had joined his force.

Two weeks after their journey had started they encountered another tribe. This one was large with over eight hundred men women and children, yet they had agreed to hear him out. Suladan had passionately told them about Harry's gift. That he was a man who could speak to and yes even command snakes to do his bidding and that he could use magic.

The tribe had demanded a demonstration, and so Harry talked to the many snakes of the tribe and had them perform various talks, and after a few demonstrations of magic, the large tribe had sworn their fealty to the Serpent King. As before he sent the majority of the tribe north to settle down with his original one, while taking every single warrior that could ride a horse with him.

After a year his force was huge. Nearly seventeen thousand riders were with him and the force that was waiting for him at the foot of the mountains where he had set out from had to be huge. He now only had a few tribes left, and those were the ones with the Mumakil. Only when his force finally caught up with them it appeared that a tribe had gotten the same idea as he had. Over forty Mumakil were gathered together on a large plain, and they were already fit for battle it appeared.

"Suladan, we need to speak with their leader first, I would hate to do battle against this force".

Suladan nodded, and unfurled the Red banner of his king, and beckoned to Harry's bodyguard every single one of the twenty riders that followed him had been chieftains of their own tribes once and they were some of the best warriors of the Haradrim.

Harry and his bodyguard met a small group of men halfway on the field, and one of them, a giant of a man stepped forward. "And so the Serpent King approaches. Rumours of you have reached me, and I know why you are here but what will you do if we refuse to join you?"

"I am ready to fight you if that is necessary, but know this, I simply seek to unite the tribes of Harad to drive these invaders from our lands. I seek to make us into a community that doesn't have to move over the plains constantly and scratch a living of rocks. Together we can construct cities to live in, and become a force to be reckoned with… so will you stand with us? Or will you fight us?"

The man laughed heartily as he looked at Harry's force. "You truly are worthy of your title, we shall follow you wherever you chose to go My Lord".

"Thank you, now follow me and we shall drive the invaders from our lands"

Now with the tribes of the Haradrim united under his banner, Harry and his forces set out to drive the men of Numenor from their land. "The Numenoreans had captured most of the coastline of Harad and parts of the inland and renamed it Umbar.

Harry's force was now immense, roughly seventeen thousand horsemen, and closer to thirty thousand warriors on foot, and lastly his force of thirty eight Mumakil, and they all marched with but one purpose, to destroy the men who had taken their land and turned many of their people into slaves.

The first Numenorean city they came across was barely able to mount a single defence. The small town was constructed by timber and a wooden palisade was all that protected it. The defenders had called themselves to arms, yet Harry had ordered every single one of his warriors to shoot burning arrows into the town. When taken into consideration that every single one of his warriors was armed with a bow and arrows, it was quick work to set the town alight.

Once the town was in flames the Mumakil had raced forwards and smashed through the wooden palisade. Instead of attacking the men from Numenor they just ploughed through the town reducing several houses to matchwood. Following the charge of the Mumakil came hundreds of horsemen, each one carrying a spear and a torch. Like a dragon of old the raced into the town and set alight anything that wasn't burning, while others herded the panicking men and women into small groups.

The whole attack had taken less than an hour, and once it was over a small group of a few hundred men women and children was splayed on the earth before Harry, whimpering in fear.

During the year he had been gathering forces, they had been lucky enough to capture a scout of the Numenoreans, and Harry had learned their language well. ,'Men of Numenor, I am the Serpent King of Harad. Your people have invaded my lands, and now I shall drive you back from whence you came'.

,'Do not fear for I am merciful, you can either leave this place in your ships, or you can join me so that we can all create a better place. We are but simple people with little knowledge on how to construct cities and armour, each one of you will be given a day to decide, if you have not decided by tomorrow evening you shall be forced to leave'.

Harry then ordered most of his force to move forward while leaving a small but capable force to deal with the Numenoreans with several men who could interpret.

These actions repeated themselves several times. Every town or city they arrived to was swiftly brought under his heel simply because the men from Numenor had no force large enough to defeat his army. And now three months later his army stood outside the massive city of Umbar itself.

The city was large, and was constructed out of stone. A tall stone wall with several towers encircled the city, and it would prove to be bloody work to take it. The city had over five thousand well trained men. All of them professional soldiers, clad in gleaming armour, and they were prepared to sell their lives dearly.

Harry's first attempt to take the wall was buffed away, their ladders were simply not long enough, and the log they had for a battering ram cold not break the gate.

"My King, I assure you, without siege towers you cannot storm the city", one of his advisors said. Merendil who had been one of the Numenoreans who had turned over to his side was a construction engineer and well versed in the arts of constructing walls and cities.

"Merendil, if the gate is opened, will the city fall?" Harry asked him as he studied the sketch of the city that Merendil had drawn up for him.

"I believe it might sire, but you must still take the second levels and the fortress".

"Yes I know that but I already have a plan".

"We have nearly thirty ships that we have captured, each one capable of holding a hundred warriors. Now I will send two and a half thousand of my best warriors in the ships. They will assault from inside the fortress, while we shall storm the city from outside. I will personally blast the gate from its hinges, and when the timing is right we shall have a two pronged attack… make no mistake Umbar will fall".

Harry went outside, and walked towards the city, and stopped just outside of bow range, and summoned forth his concentration. He swung his staff, and a massive shock wave emitted from it. It hit the gate with a huge resounding 'CLANG'. The gate itself failed to move, but the rocky foundations around it cracked ominously. Four times more he attacked, and every single time the rock around the gate cracked. Small pieces of rock had already started to fall away from the gatehouse, and he was certain that he would break through soon.

The next attack blew the heavy metal doors off their hinges as the rock that held the bolts was blown away by the force. A thunderous roar of victory erupted from Harry's army as they stormed towards the city. Horsemen raced through the gatehouse and into the city, carrying flaming torches that they threw into houses, while the infantry raced up to engage the enemy soldiers who still manned the walls.

As soon as smoke started to rise from the city, Harry's small force in boats set sail and arrived into the port, where they fell onto the few remaining soldiers with murderous rage, many had seen what had happened to their fellow Haradrim and they were only happy to repay in kind. Soon enough the gates that led into the inner level of the city had been opened and thousands of Haradrim had gathered outside the fortress.

After an hour the men inside the fortress walked out with their hands in the air finally conceding defeat. Harry stepped forward as did a man clad in heavy armour of dark iron and golden details. ,'I am Ar-Karhedon, cousin to the King of Numenor and I hereby surrender'.

Harry accepted the two handed sword and bowed. ,'I Haradwyth the Serpent King of Harad accept your surrender. You may return to your homeland, or you can stay here and swear fealty to me, but if you return tell you cousin the King that next time Numenor attack, we will not be so lenient.

The former Lord of Umbar spent a moment in silence as he pondered on what he should do. ,'I have no desire to return to Numenor. I would be disgraced by my failure, and Numenor has done nothing for us in several years other than to demand more and more tribute, I do hereby swear fealty to Haradwyth the Serpent King and ruler of Harad, until My Lord release me or death take me".

He went to his knees, and his few remaining warriors as well as all the women and children did the same, and they all swore oaths of allegiance to Harry. The war for Harad was over for now and they could begin anew.

With the aid of the men from Numenor the Haradrim rebuilt Umbar to its former magnificence and started the construction of a new city further inland. The new city was built at the southern tip of the Ephel Duath mountain chain, and as such it would cover the approaches to the north which was occupied by Numenor, and it also covered the borders of the eastern lands of Khand. This new city was named Gryffin Keep by Harry as a tribute to his old house at Hogwarts, and placed under the command of Ar-Karhedon.

Another city was constructed a few miles east of Umbar, and around it the Haradrim constructed fields of corn, wheat and vegetables. The city would provide both Umbar and Gryffin Keep with food and would also hold several trained Mumakil at the ready.

Umbar itself grew. The city was rebuilt, and the original part had been created into one massive stronghold. The sea approach had likewise been covered, by creating a large wall that ran straight over the inner parts of the bay, and a massive gate had been incorporated into the wall, so that when it was open five ships could sail through at the same time. Outside the original city, there had been built several more levels, each protected by a wall and a gate, and each level held houses, shops, markets and blacksmiths. And the last layer of defence to be built was a massive wall. Fifty feet thick and a hundred feet tall. The gatehouse was protected by a pair of massive steel doors that had been reinforced by Mithril. Behind the doors was a massive set of Mithril bars that could be raised up into the gatehouse.

And as a final defence layer a second set of doors had been set in. This second set was as strong as the first one, and for an attacker it would be a nightmare to penetrate the gates. If the enemy managed to break through the first set of doors they would have to break down the thick Mithril bars and the second set of doors, all the while taking fire from the defenders, as there had been constructed holes in the gatehouse floor that would allow the defenders to fire arrows or pour boiling oil down on the attackers.

This was the city that Harry ruled. And Numenor awed by the integrity of his city stayed away, but they were not the only ones to notice him. The Dark Lord Sauron approached his city one day, calling himself Annatar the Bearer of Gifts, and he desired and audience.


End file.
